1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure that is designed to absorb the energy of a front collision by dispersing the frontal collision loads with the body frame members.
2. Background Information
Many conventional front vehicle body structures are designed to absorb the energy of a front collision by dispersing the frontal collision loads with the body frame members. Among these conventional structures are known structures in which a load conversion transmitting structure is provided in the lower front pillar portions. Thus, a collision input imparted to the hood ledge members that is connected to the upper end parts of the lower front pillar portions is converted so as to be transmitted generally along the axial direction of the upper front pillar portions, which slant upward and rearward from the upper end parts of the lower front pillar portions. One example of this type of front vehicle body structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-253365 (see, fifth page, first figure).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved front vehicle body structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.